


Crescendo

by ColorsofaYinYang



Series: Bae's Monthly Prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orchestra, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, I can't believe that's an actual tag, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorsofaYinYang/pseuds/ColorsofaYinYang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crescendo: A gradual increase in volume in a piece of music.</p><p>Or: 4.5 K of orchestra au! inspired by a four word prompt. What have I done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crescendo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catshooter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catshooter/gifts).



> I've started this new monthly prompt trade with my friend, and February is the first month! Thanks my friend. Please don't be scared away because I'm definitely a different person when I'm writing lol.
> 
> Jegus I wrote 4.5 K of orchestra I really word vomited this time.

**Crescendo: a gradual increase in loudness in a piece of music.**

 

~

 

Hinata's thirteen years old when he first picks up a violin. It's heavy and awkward and the circular black thing doesn't feel right under his chin and his fingers can't bend to hold the bow the way he wants them to and his fingers hurt after pressing the strings down on the fingerboard. When he bows the hairs catch on the strings and make unpleasant, grating noises, and he can't seem to keep the instrument on his shoulder without the wood slipping on his shirt.

He wants to be just like the Tiny Giant, the first chair violinist at Karasuno High School, the one who looks short and small but draws the _craziest_ amount of sound out of his little instrument. He wants to be up on that stage, he wants to be in the spotlight, he wants he wants he _wants_.

So even though his fingers hurt and he still can't read the sheet music and the instrument keeps slipping off his shoulder, he tries again. And again. And again.

 

~

 

He does a little research later and finds out he needs a shoulder rest. His fingers have since calloused and he's pretty sure he can read the notes accurately now (although every once in a while he confuses A with G and has to go over all his notes again).

 

~

 

Hinata's fifteen years old when he plays in a group for the very first time. Granted, he dragged the others into it, so it's their very first time even playing an instrument. He has them signed up for a professional competition between schools, and their school, Yukigaoka Junior High, has never been a part of it. So of course he's stoked, ready to play on a new level instead of practicing by himself every day in the bathroom of his house because his younger sister always complains about how loud he is. He's hopping all over the place with unrestrained energy and he's telling his group how good they're going to sound when he bumps into someone.

Turning around, his jaw drops as he takes in the new group. They're clad in dark blue and white uniforms, classy compared to their own lima bean green t-shirts. The words read **Kitagawa Daiichi**. Hinata gulps. The first group they're competing against. He's pulled out of the way by one of his friends and they stride into the room, dark and confident. The last one glances at him as he passes by. He's tall and scary looking, black hair and dark blue eyes that remind Hinata of a stormy ocean.

"That's Kitagawa Daiichi's Symphony King," someone whispers. "Kageyama."

Now that Hinata's actually seen their opponents, he's getting even more excited. He's so psyched his stomach starts to hurt. He leaves the others to figure out their instruments and heads toward the bathroom. The anticipation is getting to him and he may or may not have thrown up in seventh grade when they had to do speeches in front of the class, but no one needs to know that.

After sitting on the toilet cover for a while, stoically refusing to puke, Hinata gets up to leave. The bathroom door swings shut behind him and there's some kids standing across the hall, laughing at him because he looks sick and pathetic. He's ready to fight back even though his stomach is still cramping, but one of their seniors comes over and tells them off. His words are harsh and blunt but it's no less than they deserve and they scamper off, leaving just Hinata and this guy standing in the hall.

Hinata opens his mouth to thank him, then he turns around and Hinata recognizes those eyes instantly. The Symphony King. So instead of a thank you, what comes out is a small but determined, "We're going to beat you!"

The other boy looks down on him with an unimpressed glare. "Don't make playing an instrument sound so easy. You need practice and technique and natural musical talent. If you don't have those," he points a finger in Hinata's direction, "then give up on defeating us." They stare each other down before Kageyama turns and walks away. Hinata sends a glare to the back of his head. No way are they going to lose to those jerks.

 

~

 

They lose, rated a 1 out of 5. The only comment the judges offered was "needs improvement". Hinata thinks his solo part sounded great, but as a whole they were uncoordinated and squeaky and out of tune, even their open strings. Hinata's upperclassmen apologize but he cuts them off. It wasn't their fault they didn't know how to play. It was _his_ fault for dragging them into it. Kitagawa Daiichi is ranked a 4, but Hinata has noticed that Kageyama keeps snapping at his fellow musicians when the piece is over, criticizing them and telling them to follow his lead. He has good technique and he sounds amazing, but Hinata doesn't like him at all.

They're leaving the building when Hinata spots the King again.

"Hey, you!" He shouts at full volume (fortississimo, he subconsciously thinks), and his upperclassmen shush him but it doesn't matter. The black hair turns and their eyes meet and Hinata's face is probably red.

His hands clench into fists and he shouts a declaration of war, vowing to get revenge. If this was an anime there would be waterfalls coming out of his eyes. Kageyama turns and gives him that same unimpressed glare (although it's slightly different now, not so much unimpressed as disappointed) and tells him to get better if he wants to challenge him, before walking away.

His first and last orchestral experience in junior high ended in crushing defeat by the Symphony King.

Hinata practices every single day after that.

 

~

 

Two days later he hears that Kitagawa Daiichi was defeated in the semifinals by a huge amount. He grits his teeth and practices some more.

 

~

 

Hinata's sixteen years old and it's his first day at Karasuno High School, the same school his idol used to go to. He rides his bike there, locks it up and practically skips to the orchestra room, instrument case in hand. He pulls open the door...

...and stares in shock.

"What are you doing here?!!" He screeches at Kageyama, who startles at the sound, bow slipping off the strings as he looks up from his sheet music. His eyes narrow.

"I go to this school." _It's that guy_ , Kageyama thinks. _The one in the first round of the orchestra festival last year. He has amazing nimbleness and overwhelming musical potential... so why doesn't he take advantage of it?_

"Y-You? Go to this school?" The orange-haired boy splutters, disbelief clear in his eyes. "Why didn't you go to a school with a better orchestra?"

"I met you last year, but I don't know your name," Kageyama says.

"It's Hinata Shoyo! And don't try to change the subject." Hinata points at him. "Why not a better school?"

Kageyama grimaces and turns away. "The best orchestra in the district... rejected me."

Unbelievable. Hinata feels like he's been punched in the gut. "You didn't make it?!" he screeches again. "Even though you're the Symphony King?!"

Kageyama turns around with murder in his eyes. "Don't ever call me that."

If before felt like a punch in the gut, now it feels like a million slaps to the face. "What? Why not-"

He's cut off by the door opening again. The three guys that come in introduce themselves as Daichi (a bassist), Sugawara (a violist), and Tanaka (a violinist). They talk about things like "what kind of rosin do you use", "what's the hardest piece you've ever played" and "who's your favorite composer?", but Hinata and Kageyama keep arguing and eventually Daichi kicks them out, saying that they need to learn teamwork and telling them to come back once they've figured it out.

"Teamwork?! How do we learn that?!" Hinata frantically asks Kageyama.

"Don't ask me! How would I know?!" Kageyama snaps.

 

~

 

Hinata is twenty minutes older and they're sitting slumped against the wall outside the orchestra room, throats sore from twenty straight minutes of yelling at each other.

"My first and last real orchestra experience was against you," Hinata says softly. "There was no one else who wanted to do orchestra at my school, so I always practiced alone in the bathroom."

 _The bathroom?_ Kageyama thinks. That is a strange mental image.

"So in that first performance, when I was up on the stage, I could feel the spotlight on me, and I was really worked up, like 'Gwaah'!"

 _What sound effect is this idiot making_ , Kageyama thinks, and manages to repress a snort.

"I wanted to stay there forever..."

"Staying onstage... but only the best can stay there." He knows by experience, recalling their crushing defeat. " We have to go back in and act like a team, otherwise they'll just kick us out again."

Kageyama stands and Hinata looks up at him. "To play in an orchestra... I'd do anything." Then he hops to his feet. "No matter how obnoxious you are, I'll do my best to keep from seeing you!"

"Hey!" Kageyama yells and they're back to arguing again.

 

~

 

Eventually they figure it out and they go back in. Daichi sets up a competition to determine their teamwork: Hinata, Kageyama and Tanaka versus the other two freshmen and himself. "It's a violin trio versus a violin trio," he declares. "Whoever plays the best _together_ , wins."

"Wait, I thought he played bass," Hinata whispers to Kageyama. Sugawara overhears and chuckles.

"Daichi used to play violin before he switched to bass, so he's proficient in both."

"Wow..." Both Hinata and Kageyama look over at their upperclassman with newfound respect. However, Daichi wasn't done speaking yet.

"If you guys win, you'll be in the orchestra. However, if we win... Kageyama will not be allowed to be the first chair."

"What?!" Kageyama looks furious. Hinata pokes him.

"What's so bad about not being first chair?"

"You idiot!" Kageyama snaps. "The first chair has the most influence in the orchestra, second only to the conductor! They have the most control!" Hinata blinks up at him, stunned.

"So we'll just win then." Now it's Kageyama's turn to blink at him. "You said earlier we weren't going to lose."

"...Right."

Daichi claps his hands. "So it's settled!" He hands them some sheet music and kicks them out again. Hinata goes home and studies the music all night.

 

~

 

The morning air is cold and misty and the sky is still dark and twinkling with stars as Hinata makes his way from the dorms to the actual school building, sleep deprived from studying the music so late at night. They wanted to get in as much practice as possible before the competition.

He meets up with Kageyama halfway there, yawning as well, but when they get to the orchestra room, the door is locked.

"What do we do now?" Hinata asks, and then their savior Tanaka rounds the corner with key in hand.

Hinata's ready to practice immediately, tuning as quickly as he can, and then Kageyama snatches the sheet music off his stand.

"Bakageyama, what are you doing?!" He tries to jump for the music but Kageyama holds it just out of reach behind his back.

"You need to work on the basics first. I'll play with anyone who I think is good... but I don't think you're good enough yet." It's harsh. Hinata seethes quietly but proceeds on playing scales and rhythms, Kageyama continually reminding him to adjust his bow hold and to keep his palm off the underside of the neck while practicing his own part.

 

~

 

It's been two days and Kageyama still hasn't given him his sheet music back, insisting that he keep practicing the basics. They're in a practice room and Hinata's playing the G major scale when the door opens and two others step inside.

"Wow, they're still practicing scales," the tall blonde says with a condescending smirk on his face. "Are elementary school kids even allowed on campus?" The black haired one with freckles behind him grins.

Hinata is a bubbling cauldron of fury. "Who are you guys even?!" He shouts.

"Are you the other freshmen joining the orchestra?" Kageyama asks. "What instrument do you play?"

Freckles answers for him. "Tsukki plays violin, and he's really good at it too!"

Blondie glances at him. "What are you bragging about, Yamaguchi?"

Yamaguchi gives him a small smile. "Sorry, Tsukki." He obviously adores this 'Tsukki', but Hinata can see no redeeming qualities in him whatsoever.

"We're going to win this!" Hinata shouts and Tsukki looks startled a bit, but quickly regains control.

"Okay." And then he smiles a bit, which is extremely creepy and not reassuring at all. "How about you?" He turns to Kageyama. "Do you think you'll win as well?"

"Of course I'll win."

"It's supposed to be 'we'!" Hinata corrects him. Tsukki smirks.

"Amazing confidence. I expected nothing less of the 'King'."

In a flash, the sheet music is all over the floor and Kageyama's hand is fisted in Tsukki's shirt. He still has that superior smirk.

"Oh, so it's true. You flip out when people call you the King. I'm not surprised at all that your fellow musicians abandoned you. In fact, I think King suits you very well."

Kageyama growls under his breath but releases his shirt. He packs up the scattered music and his instrument. "Come on," he mutters at Hinata. "We're leaving.

"The King has no spine, huh? Disappointing," Tsukki comments, and Hinata is just so fed up with this guy. He takes his frustration out on his instrument, plays something he learned long ago that's stuck in the back of his head, with his eyes squeezed shut. He doesn't think it's that amazing but when he opens his eyes again everyone's staring at him in shock.

"What?" He asks. When he doesn't get an answer, he shrugs and packs up. As he passes by Tsukki and Yamaguchi, he says, "Stop talking about the King. I'm here too." He runs to catch up to Kageyama, who's already a few yards ahead, leaving the other freshmen in the deserted practice room.

 

~

 

The day after, Kageyama deems him good enough to give him his sheet music back. They're still not playing together and Hinata is so frustrated with how stubborn this guy is but nothing can persuade him and it's good enough being able to actually play music instead of scales and arpeggios and simple things like that.

He's glowing with happiness for the rest of the day.

 

~

 

It's the day before the competition and Hinata's practicing playing his part over again. Kageyama is unusually quiet, just holding his instrument in his lap.

 _I'll play with anyone who I think is good_...

He lifts his instrument into playing position, and as Hinata reaches measure 38 he starts to play with him.

Tanaka overslept. He's just gotten to school and is making his way to the orchestra room when he hears music. He peeks into one of the practice rooms and is completely shocked.

Kageyama and Hinata are playing together for the first time, and it sounds amazingly good. Kageyama hits the high note just right and Hinata accompanies it with a full two beats of sixteenth notes. They end together with a slow ritardando and decrescendo, right into a fermata, and when it finally ends they both gasp for breath at the same time.

They lock eyes. "Wow," Hinata says.

Wow indeed.

 

~

 

They win, a perfect 5 to 4. The other group is good, Daichi used to keeping beat after all those years of playing bass, and Tsukishima (Tsukki's real name) playing a controlled but complicated melody, and Yamaguchi providing harmony. However, their group blends together seamlessly, Hinata's fingers swift as the wind on the fingerboard, Kageyama's melody complex and deep, _rich_ water, and Tanaka's dynamic changes and accents like bursts of fire. It all works together so well, and as Hinata celebrates their victory with Tanaka and a somewhat reluctant Kageyama, he thinks, maybe working with this guy won't be so bad.

 

~

 

He was wrong.

Tanaka is more of an earth person, and Kageyama is definitely, definitely fire. He's as stubborn and short-tempered as ever and it's seriously annoying to have to play with him every day. Hinata was put into second violin, and although he's annoyed he's not in first he's glad he's not in the same section as Kageyama. Kageyama's in the first violin section, first chair, and it's obviously awkward for him to be closer to the front than some of the upperclassmen, but it's what he wanted, so he has no right to feel weird.

Hinata is the first chair in second violin, and behind him Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are sharing a stand. It's strange being up in the front by himself, but it does give him a better view of the other players, so he's not complaining.

He's introduced to Takeda, their part time conductor who has no idea how to be a conductor but makes up for his lack of technique in persistence. He's also introduced to Kenma, a student who occasionally writes pieces of music for them.

Takeda has booked them a concert next week at a popular theatre and gives them some sheet music, telling them to practice hard.

 

~

 

Their concert went fine, but Hinata still thinks they're missing something, and brings it up in a conversation one day.

"You're right," Daichi says. "We're a bit lacking in people. We have no cellists, only one viola, even though he's damn good (Sugawara blushes a little at that), and we need a full time conductor. Not that you're bad!" He says quickly to Takeda, who just shakes his head and laughs.

"You're right. Especially our lack of cellos. That is a huge problem for the songs that require lower melodies." Sugawara thinks about it and raises his hand.

"I think I may be able to do something about that."

 

~

 

The next day Sugawara comes in with two new people, Asahi (who looks like a troublemaker but is actually really sweet), and Nishinoya (who looks really sweet but is actually a huge troublemaker). Nishinoya has the hugest grin on his face as he pulls out a cello, and Asahi's probably just as happy, he's just better at restraining himself.

They've gained themselves some new cellos, and Kenma ends up introducing one of his friends to them, saying that he can play viola. His name's Kuroo and Hinata thinks he looks like a rooster.

Now all they need is a conductor.

 

~

 

 They find their conductor at the convenience store. Well, first they see Takeda on his knees. Which sounds really weird now that Hinata thinks about it. But Takeda is literally on his knees pleading for the cashier to become their conductor. His name is Ukai. Hinata is not surprised to see him at the school the next morning. The best thing about Takeda is that he is persistent.

They do a few more concerts and competitions, winning some and losing others.

And then they meet him.

 

~

 

Hinata is about fifteen and a half when he meets Oikawa Tooru for the first time. The tension between him and Kageyama is so thick not even a knife could cut through it.

"Tobio-chan, you've grown," Oikawa says, but his words mean nothing and his sharp glares mean everything. Kageyama glares back.

"Kageyama, who is this?" Hinata asks.

"...He was my mentor," Kageyama replies, and says nothing more. Oikawa smirks.

"I'll see you at the district tournament then, Tobio, Shrimpy-chan." Before Hinata can protest the use of that name Oikawa turns and leaves.

He notices Kageyama's hands shaking on the way back to the group. If he was Kageyama's tutor, this Oikawa guy must be really good.

 

~

 

Hinata is promoted to first violin later in the month. He has to share a stand with Kageyama up in the front row, and honestly it's not as bad as he was expecting. Kageyama seems to understand him a lot better now, and he adjusts his playing for Hinata if he messes up his bowings or isn't playing loud enough.

Kageyama's "studying" in the club room when Tanaka and Hinata come in. Immediately Hinata gasps.

"Kageyama's r-r-reading?!"

"Yes, that's probably why I'm smarter than you," Kageyama deadpans, and Hinata has this indignant look on his face. But then Tanaka steps in with a smug grin.

"Oh, so Kageyama's a total bookworm, eh? Tell us what you're reading, Kageyama."

Kageyama scrunches his nose. Dammit. "...sheet music..."

Hinata bursts out laughing. "That's not reading Bakageyama!"

"Shut up, dumbass!" Kageyama's bright red.

 

~

 

In the final song, Kageyama gives Hinata a cue at the wrong time, and everything falls to pieces. They lose to Aoba Johsai, overall scores 5 to 4. It's disappointing and heartbreaking, and Kageyama apologizes to him, but it's _not_ Kageyama's fault. Hinata needs him to believe in himself just as much as Hinata believes in him. The entire orchestra puts their faith in the concertmaster, and Kageyama needs to put his faith in himself as well.

But of course Hinata is terrible at communicating, and what comes out is, "Don't apologize to me!"

Their relationship is a bit strained after that.

 

~

 

Hinata's fifteen and three-quarters when he has the dream. He's in a dark, secure cage of rosebushes and he can't get out, no matter how much he tries to squirm through the bars, because the thorns catch on his skin and make him bleed, scratch marks all over his face and blood on the floor.

He wakes up trembling and forces himself to calm down. He's not bleeding and he's safe at home, there's no roses in sight. He counts to five and exhales, then turns on his side and closes his eyes and tries to go back to sleep.

  
~

 

Kageyama's fifteen and a half and unbeknownst to him he and Hinata have had the same dream. But he's not the one in the cage. He's outside, looking in, seeing Hinata lying bloodied on the floor and desperately trying to get in and save him. The thorns tear at his hands but he doesn't give up, can't give up when there's orange hair and golden eyes so close and yet so far.

He wakes up frustrated and scared, confused as to why he cares so much about Hinata. But with adrenaline pumping through his veins he can't think properly and decides to think about it when he's calmed down, closing his eyes again and praying for a better night's sleep.

 

~

 

Tanaka and Nishinoya notice the edginess and strain in their relationship, and proceed to prank the heck out of them by calling paranormal false alarms at every turn.

"Ahhh it's a ghost!" Noya yells as one of the lockers in the hall mysteriously slams shut.

"It must be a dwarf," Tanaka decides when one of their shoes go missing.

"Omg it's God!" They both shout when a piano starts playing by itself. The pranks are for a good cause, but they sure aren't helping.

 

~

 

They're playing a song together and it sounds out of tune, like they can't get the harmony exactly right. Kageyama is getting frustrated with himself, and Hinata is no better off. He's been practicing his vibrato nonstop, and his fingers can't quite bend the right way and his wrist still isn't flexible enough yet.

He knows Hinata wants to quit, but that's what so good about Hinata. He wants to quit but he doesn't. He knows how to keep going even through the hardest of times.

Kageyama turns away so Hinata can't see his small smile and keeps playing. The notes don't sound as bad now.

 

~

 

Hinata is almost sixteen when he has the dream again. He's still in the cage and still lonely and broken, but then a light shines down on him and he can see Kageyama through the bars, holding a key out to him. He takes it, fingers slippery with his own blood, and the cage door opens, light flooding in. The roses burst into bloom and all he can see are dark blue eyes, capturing and holding his soul. Kageyama reaches a hand out to him and pulls him out...

...And he wakes up feeling strange. Because he's never gotten out of that cage by himself, but with Kageyama there it's as easy as walking through the doors.

 

~

 

"Shoyo," Kenma says, and Hinata turns around.

"Hey, Kenma!" Kenma hands him a bunch of papers.

"I wrote something for you guys." Kageyama walks up to them.

"Shouldn't you be giving that to conductor Ukai?"

Kenma shakes his head, eyes glinting strangely like a cat. "No. It's for _you guys_." He gives them a meaningful look.

Kageyama and Hinata glance at each other. "Okay, thanks," Hinata says finally. "We'll go try it out."

 

~

 

Kenma is the most amazing composer ever. The song, a violin duet, sounds incredibly good. Kageyama has a slower, more refined part with technique and emotion, passionate like fire. Hinata's part is quick and lively, sixteenth notes high up in fourth position that sound like air twisting and tumbling.

Fire needs air to live. Kenma is also the most observant person ever.

 

~

 

They take first place in the district wide ensemble competition, with a perfect 5. They sound amazing together; Hinata thinks that's the best they've ever played together. His vibrato has finally taken off and it feels so good knowing his hard work has finally paid off.

They walk offstage and put their instruments away and Hinata really just wants to kiss him. He looks really good like this, eyes sharp and high off the adrenaline of a performance well done. Hinata walks up to him without a plan. "Kageyama..." He holds out his hands for a double high five.

Kageyama does the unthinkable. He leans over and plants a kiss right on Hinata's mouth and Hinata looks like a fish, gaping at him as he pulls back.

"Shut up dumbass." And then, "You did good."

"Y-You did good too!" Hinata squeaks. Kageyama studies his face again before rolling his eyes and turning to leave.

"Come on idiot. The next group is waiting to go." Hinata follows dumbly, still in awe, instrument case heavy in his hand. The others ambush them outside, giving high fives and telling them how good they were, but Hinata hears none of it, still engraving the feeling of Kageyama's lips on his own into his mind.

 

~

 

Unbeknownst to them, Oikawa and his friend Iwaizumi are sitting in the crowd.

"Tobio-chan is good. Looks like he bagged himself a shrimp," Oikawa adds, beaming. Iwaizumi elbows him in the gut.

"Stay out of other's love lives, Trashykawa."

Oikawa pouts. "Iwa-chan! So mean."

 

~

 

"You know, I had a dream about you once," he tells Kageyama as they look up at the black sky dotted with stars. Kageyama makes a vaguely interested noise.

"Oh yeah?"

 

~

 

Hinata's twenty four and still in love. There are professional musicians all around them, and yet they're sitting first row, first violin. Hinata doesn't need to look at his music anymore. He remembers it by heart and watches Kageyama instead, trusts him with his playing and adapts to how he plays.The conductor makes a signal to Kageyama, and Hinata glances at him out of the corner of his eye. Gold meets blue and he smiles, before Kageyama takes a breath and _one, two, three_ **down bow**  and they begin with slurred strokes and a soft piano, playing together once again.

The wood feels right under his fingers, the music sounds right to his ears, Kageyama looks right sitting there playing with the confidence that the other players will back him up.

The piano grows into a crescendo, **fortissimo** , and they're swept away by fire and wind all over again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts were starry night, bookworm, caged, and paranormal. Yeah, I went way off topic.  
> Bonus points to anyone who can figure out what the cage represents! Or what is being caged, I should say.
> 
> Based off of my own experiences, which go something like this:  
> Everyone who plays an instrument must start somewhere. I know how hard it is to learn, it's uncomfortable and feels weird, like how Hinata felt in the beginning of this story. But now I've been playing viola for five years and even though it hasn't been that long, it feels right to have my instrument in my hands.  
> Sometimes I feel like giving up or not practicing very hard but then I think of how much better I could be and I keep trying.  
> Haikyuu! is an inspirational story to me. I hope everyone who reads this will be inspired too. :)
> 
> A lot of this story is trying to capture the feeling of learning and playing an instrument, I hope I did it justice.


End file.
